breakin_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Garteck (Breaking Point)
Chase Garteck is the ninth of the 2nd Generation Garteck children, and a main protagonist. Biography Childhood Chase usually abused his powers to control time and speed. Eleven would constantly isolate him due to this. Once he reached teenagehood, he stopped, as he got fed up of being isolated. When he wasn't isolated, Chase usually spent his time with Fall, Ad, Divi, Caspar and Kai. He got along with them very well, especially Fall. Teenagehood Chase went too fast and ended up in another dimension, Aboltania. He met a girl, Meteora Moonstone, and instantly bonded with her. They remained friends up until adulthood. They were not in a romantic relationship at the time. Neither Chase nor Meteora told anyone about this, therefore no one knew about this. Chase would stop time and unfroze Meteora so they could meet without anyone knowing and without any lies. Eventually, his sister Rachel found out and starting spying on them, but he didn't realise until he caught her a few weeks after. At that point, he hadn't even known he had Rachel as a sister, and made her tell the story. Chase and Meteora were best friends for a long time. They slowly developed feelings for each other, unknown to each other. Adulthood After confessing to each other, Meteora and Chase started dating. Five years after they started dating, Meteora found out she was pregnant. Chase panicked and left. A few hours after he left Aboltania, he was feeling guilty. He couldn't find a way to return, until two years later, he found out about six older siblings, and discovered they can all open portals and teleport to places of their will. After getting to know Jack, she and Chase finally went to Aboltania, but Chase had forgotten what he left behind. He spent most of his time crying about what he had done, Meteora found him and was comforting him, until her father Tern announced that they must get married, as Cosmo was Chase's child. Before they got married, they came up with a plan to keep themselves safe from Tern. They planned to head to Earth the next morning, as they would've been too drunk to leave. Chase invited Rachel to the wedding, as she was the first to find out about them even before their romantic relationship. Marguerite and Matteo ended up arriving before the after party, and Marguerite took care of Chase and Meteora while they were drunk. Rachel and Matteo took care of Cosmo with Jack while his parents were drinking. Chase and Meteora ended up having sex, because they were so drunk. They hadn't remembered anything. They told each other that they would stay as best friends, and while in the moment, they had sex again, after Marguerite walked in on them. When they returned to Earth, Meteora found out she was pregnant again. She already knew what the child's name was going to be: Tegan. Personality fgjkl;' Appearance hjkl Powers and Abilities * Time Travel: Trivia * Chase is the second to become a dad of his siblings. The first was Ren. * After meeting Jack, they discovered that her and Chase's intelligence was quite similar, and are able to put their heads together easily. * Chase was forced to marry his old girlfriend Meteora under the control of her father. ** They questioned their relationship throughout two years after marrying. ** After those two years, they finally decided they loved each other. * Chase slightly disconnected with Fall after he married Meteora. * He worries for Ad and Divi with their obsession of finding Caspar and Ezra. * As seen in Return to Aboltania, Chase can be quite emotional when it comes to family. * Chase is 'dangerous' when drunk. ** This is shown in Return to Aboltania: III. Meteora is also a 'dangerous' drunk. *